Ravage's Disease
by Yuki Momochi
Summary: Soundwave is upset that Ravage was inflicted by a an odd green plant. Was it a prank? or sabotage?


Ravage's 'disease': A Transformers Story

Note: I don't own THE TRANSFORMERS. I only own my OCs. Amy is Volume's 15 year old human partner.

* * *

"Wake up Volume!" a young girl said shaking her Decepticon friend. The purple and black seeker groaned and then smelled something sweet. Like a flower maybe?

"Amy, what is it?" she grumbled. "What are you holding" Volume asked pointed at the light purple flowers.

"Lavender and Lilacs, they smell great don't they?

"They do, are they rare?" the fem asked.

"No, I found them outside. Don't you have flowers on Cybertron?" the teenager asked confused. Amy put the purple flowers in black and white vase.

"There isn't a single organic substance on our home planet." Volume said blandly.

The two friends enter the med bay to say hello to the medic Black Hole.

"Volume, you're up early" greeted a quiet fem with white plating and red and black trimming.

"Yeah, Scream's usually up first. Just couldn't recharge."

"I see well I you two have good luck in whatever you're doing."

_Last night: "Hey Soundwave! Come quickly!" yelled Frenzy and Rumble.

"What is the matter Rumble?" Soundwave asked the purple cassette.

"Ravage is covered in this green stuff and he's acting funny and Black Hole doesn't know what this stuff is either." Frenzy stated.

"Volume will pay for this!" Soundwave barked. Because he knew the only Decepticon that would mess with his cassettes was her.-

"Volume what are you doing?!" Soundwave asked his arch rival._

"Oh, it's you, what do you want Soundwave?!"

"Lord Megatron has assigned me guard duty."

Amy snickered after Soundwave said duty.

"Do I look like I'm up to no good?" the seeker asked annoyed.

"Affirmative" Soundwave said monotonously.

"Soundwave, stop being so mean to Volume she didn't do anything." Amy whined. She hates when Soundwave ruins her day and picks on Volume.

"Objection: Ravage was found infected by a mysterious green substance: Volume is the culprit."

The purple seeker was thrown off by that accusation. "I…But I haven't seen Ravage since last night…" she stuttered in fear as she knew no one mess with Soundwave's cassettes.

"Last night was the time of the crime."

Amy started to smile. "Hahaha! I can't believe it worked!"

"Amy, What did you do to Ravage?!" the blue mech demanded an answer from the tiny human.

"Catnip!" she beamed at the glaring mech.

"What does 'Catnip' do?" Soundwave interrogated.

"Well it's hard to explain. The plant generates a smell similar to um… cat hormones."

Rumble flew out Soundwave's chest. "How bad is he?" Rumble inquired.

The 'uncharismatic bore' ejected Ravage. –"Hey no body calls Soundwave an uncharismatic bore." Yes I made a movie joke. – As the kitty con reached the ground he tackled the human girl.

"Agh! Ravage get off me! I'll give you some more, just please get off! You're crushing me!" Amy grunted. The feline complied and sat down swishing his tail. "Here you go!" she said rubbing the odd plant all over Ravage.

"Stop! You're hurting Ravage!" Soundwave yelled

"It's harmless"

"Is it permanent?" Volume asked hoping her rival wouldn't kill her friend.

"It wears off in couple hours." The three watch the cat trying to catch his own tail. "He's so goofy" Volume muttered.

"Volume, where were you!" three voices said at once.

"Oh! Starcream, Thundercraker, Skywarp, sorry I didn't tell you guy I got up early" Volume blushed.

"What in Pit's name is going on in here!" bellowed Megatron.

"Oh just your average morning; Megatron sir." Amy smiled.

"I see… and what is Ravage doing?" he asked confused. Everyone looked over at the Decepticon cat, who was swatting at the giant feather cat toy, that Amy made him in art class, while on his back.

"Catnip gotta love it!" Amy beamed and everyone laughed.

* * *

Well there you go a kid friendly fanfic. Blooming Snow chapter three is in progress. I will occasionally put up a Transformers story. But mainly work on Blooming Snow

- Volume and Yuki Momochi


End file.
